


what i hoped would be impossible

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Break Up, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Impossible'</p><p>Ron breaks up with Carl over a text.<br/>Carl doesn't take the break up well.</p><p>[ Warnings; Suicide and sadness. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i hoped would be impossible

'Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be impossible.' 

\---

'im breaking up w/u.' the text read simply.

No explanation, nothing, just a simple fact and he didn't care enough to even spell it all out.

 

Carl's hands grew shaky, he already had tears down his face, this had to be a joke, a sick joke but a joke none the less.  
'Rons not really breaking up with you, he's just joking,' a part of his brain told him.

The other part of his brain, the more likely side, kept repeating, 'hah! Wimp can't even hold a boyfriend, you actually thought he liked you? He never did! Who would you useless piece of nothing, your a shell, to broken and stupid for anyone to love, you might as well be dead, no one would care anyway!' 

He shakily tried to call Ron, to talk whatever this is out, or at least know if it was a joke or not.

The phone ranged a few times before Ron picked up the phone, "Did you mean it? Are we really over?" 

"When did we even have a start, I only dated you cause I felt sorry for you, call this number again queer." 

The call ended.

Carl sank to the floor sobbing, he threw his phone to the wall and it broke at the impact and fell on the ground in pieces. 

Carl curled in a fetal position and cried, he cried till their were no tears left to shed.

\---

Carl skipped school the next day, his dad had asked what was wrong but Carl just ignored him and stared at the wall, his dad had sighed and called the school telling them Carl was sick.

And Carl was sick, just not in the way the school thought, he was sick and tired of people betraying him, he was sick of the lies, he was sick of the sadness, he was sick of life.

If he ended his life no one would really care, even his dad would see that as a relief, no more kid to hold him back from doing the things he wants in life.

Carl slowly walked into the bathroom.

He grabbed a pair of scissors, he flipped them around so the sharp side was pointing towards himself, with he a final breath, he whispered 'im sorry,' and brought the scissors down to his heart and stabbed, their was no pain, he smiled and fell to the ground.


End file.
